Anvelos
The Anvelos is a strong Bird Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in Low Rank, High Rank, Gou Rank, and G Rank Quests. Physiology Anvelos is very similar to the real life osprey. It is brown in color, with brown and white head feathers, a white underside, and black scales covering its legs. It also has blue eyes, a short, vane-like tail, quills on its wings, and two horn-like feathers on the sides of its head, as well as back feathers that could puff up when it is enraged. As well as this, it has large wings, a hooked beak, semi-long legs, and a mid-sized head with a hooked beak. Habitats It prefers warmer areas, so it can be found in areas like the Tropics and Verdant Hills. Attacks Grounded Bite: Anvelos will step forward and attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Trample: Anvelos will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Backwards Jump: Anvelos will use its wings to propel itself backwards, stopping any hunters in their tracks. Taunt: Anvelos will scrape its foot on the ground before letting out a small squawk. This attack does no damage. Kick: Anvelos will jump, flap its wings, and push its legs out in an attempt to kick a hunter. This attack is powerful, deals knockback, transitions into Airborne mode, and when the Bird Wyvern is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Water Blast: Anvelos will raise its head before spitting a ball of water at a hunter. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Triple Water Blast: Anvelos do its Water Blast attack 3 times in a row. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Backflip: Anvelos will take 1 step back before doing a backflip into the air. This attack does moderate damage, and could be performed two times in a row. Roar: Anvelos will pull its head back before emitting an ear-splitting screech. Ledge Snatch (G-Rank Only): If Anvelos is close to a hunter on lower ground, it will snatch him/her in its talons and throw him/her aside. When the Bird Wyvern is enraged, it will jump into the air, scrape the hunter, throw him in the air, and perform a backflip. Backwards Jumping Quill Throw: Anvelos will jump and flip through the air before landing and throwing a few quills at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and when the Bird Wyvern is in Storm Rage mode, it inflicts Waterblight. Backwards Water Beam: Anvelos will do its backwards jump attack while shooting a beam of water at hunters. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Backflip Water Beam (G-Rank Only): Anvelos will perform a Backflip, but will shoot a beam of water after it performs the backflip. Airborne Airborne Bite: Anvelos will bite at a hunter in the air. This attack does moderate damage. Airborne Charge: Anvelos will fly at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Claw Strike: Anvelos will fly towards a hunter and strike him/her with its back legs. This attack does moderate damage, and when the Bird Wyvern is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Quill Throw: Anvelos will raise its body by a tiny angle before throwing a few quills at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and when the Bird Wyvern is in Storm Rage Mode, it inflicts Waterblight. Airborne Water Blast: Anvelos will do its Water Blast attack in the air. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Airborne Triple Water Blast: Anvelos will do its Airborne Water Blast attack 3 times in a row. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Bombing Twirl: Anvelos will fly into the air, flap two times, and twirl around in the air, launching a circular arrangement of water balls onto the ground. It will then dive onto a hunter, inflicting Stun if the attack is successful. Swoop: Anvelos will flap up into the air before swooping on a hunter. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where it presses the hunter against the ground while scraping him/her with another. If the pin attack is successful, then it will fly up into the air and drop its hunter victim from a great height, taking out a chunk of his/her health. Airborne Roar: Anvelos will flap its wings and pull its head back before letting out an ear-splitting screech. Underwater Dive: When fighting above the surface of the water, Anvelos will dive in and bite at any hunters in its path, similar to the MHY Qurupeco. Multiple Claw Strike: Anvelos will fly in a loop before swiping at hunters in front of it with its claws. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Weight. Diver's Doom: When fighting above the surface of the water, Anvelos will dive in before proceeding to peck and claw any nearby hunters. This attack is dangerous, as it inflicts Weight. Anti-Life Saver: If a hunter is on the edge of a cliff, Anvelos will attempt to hit him/her off by spinning at him/her through the air. If the attack is successful, it will grab him/her, resulting in an airborne pin attack where it holds the hunter in one foot while scraping him/her with another. If the pin attack is successful, then it will fly up into the air and throw its hunter victim down onto the ground, taking out a chunk of his/her health and inflicting Stun. Water Beam: Anvelos will fly high up in the air and shoot a beam of water that locks onto a hunter, right before flying down to perform a Claw Strike or Anti-Life Saver. Hunters who are hit with the beam are inflicted with Waterblight. Tempestuous Torrent: When enraged during a thunderstorm, Anvelos's back feathers will ruffle up, its claws will become slightly darker, large drops of water will form on its back and wings, and it will let out an ear-splitting screech to show that it has entered Rage Mode. It will then spiral into the air and fly around in two looping circles, dropping quills while doing so; after that, it will shoot 3 balls of water at a hunter before diving onto the ground. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Leaping Surge: When in an underwater area, Anvelos will dive into the water before leaping out and launching a few water balls at any nearby hunters; after that, it will flap violently three times, causing a large tidal wave to form and hit the shore. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Waterblight. All-Out Water Blast: Anvelos will fly into the air and make a small circle around the hunter while shooting a water beam at him/her; after that, it will shoot a row of quills at him/her before flying back down. Sea Skimmer (G Rank only): Anvelos will fly down low to the water and start splashing water with its feet, and will fly around in a loop before diving down into the water. After a few seconds, it will jump out into the air, and fly to a spot before landing (as if it wasn't fighting), right before twirling in the air and smashing a hunter with its wing. This attack does moderate damage. Intro Intro #1 Quest: Birds of a Feather Location: Deserted Island Area 6 Synopsis: A Qurupeco flies into the area, with the hunter chasing after it. Once it lands, it expands its gular sac, and a loud, bird-like screech erupts from its mouth, surprising the hunter. After a few seconds, the same scream sounds in the distance, and a large, eagle-like Bird Wyvern flies down from the skies and attempts to grab the hunter with its claws, scaring the Qurupeco away for a bit. However, he/she dodges the wyvern's talons just in time, and it lands on the ground and taunts. Intro #2 Quest: Black Flood Location: Tropics Area 11 Synopsis: It is a dark and stormy night in the Tropics, and a dark, bird-like figure can be seen in the distance. Soon, the figure advances towards the ground, revealing itself to actually be the same eagle-like Bird Wyvern. The wyvern then stops and hovers 8 meters above the ground, flaps two times, twirls around while launching a circular row of water balls, dives down onto the ground, and throws some quills before pulling its head back and emitting a loud screech. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: +10 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: -10 *Earth: 0 *Wind: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: +10 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: -10 *Earth: 0 *Wind: 0 Trivia *Anvelos has been responsible for many of the disappearances of Sunipona's livestock. **A few times, it has also managed to prey on hapless villagers. *Anvelos will usually avoid Pitfall Traps, but its leap-related attacks could get it into one. *When low on stamina, Anvelos will fall onto the ground whenever attempting to swoop on a hunter. **It will also lose control of its water-based attacks, which will then weigh it down and force it to land. *When low on stamina, Anvelos will eat Kelbi, Mosswine, Bullfango, and Moofah. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster